


You Can Be Good

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Emo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Romance, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist
Summary: Abbey's friend talked her into signing up as a camp counselor at Crystal Lake, sure she's heard the rumors about a killer. But the stories didn't tell her there's another side to Jason, but will Abbey live to see that side?





	1. Unwanted Advance

"Hey, stop crying! Go put on some makeup." Randy yelled as he shoved me away from him. "And fix your fucking hair for God's sake!"

I wiped my eyes and closed my room door behind me. Randy had been on my case all day, I figure he was being a hard ass because he's with his friends. But I just couldn't justify him today. I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and studied the way the mascara trailed down my cheek.

I lathered my hands with the bar of soap on the sink and began to scrub away any sign of my tears. Who knew being in a relationship could be so lonely? I swear he just uses me as a toy to kiss and show off to his friends. But something in me still liked him, I use to love him.

That was before I knew the real Randy. I'd break up with him if I didn't think he'd go nuts and strangle me till my head pops off. So here I am, getting ready for that selfish pig. I scrubbed at my eyes harder then I meant to. I quickly washed the soap off and reached blindly for the towel to pat my eyes dry first.

I breathed in deeply and looked in the mirror. I still looked like shit. I looked under the sink for my makeup bag, but I'd left it in the bedroom. I walked over to the bed when I heard the low thumping of rain. I went to the window and peered out. It was dense with rain. A shape caught my eye just in the treeline. It was too hard to make out, I squinted and leaned forward.

The door clicked open, I took my eyes away just long enough to see it was my friend Casey. I looked back out the window, the figure was gone.

Casey's short figure approached me, she frowned as she studied my face. "Are you okay Abbey?"

Though her tone was sympathetic, I knew she just didn't want me to ruin her shot at screwing Pete. "Yeah, I just heard something outside is all. Are you sure they will be having a bonfire in this? I don't think it'll light."

Casey shrugged. "They'll figure something out. Don't be down, do you want me to help you with your makeup?"

I shook my head. "No, you go with them. I'll be down in just a couple of minutes."

Casey jumped at the opportunity to leave. "Okay, see ya!" She closed the door behind her. She was the one who got me to sign up for Camp Crystal Lake counsellor. She could at least pretend to be genuine.

I opened my makeup case and was done getting ready in five minutes, I pulled my hair in a half up and headed downstairs. I wasn't surprised to see that Randy already had a beer in his hand. Maybe I'll break up with him tonight.

He walked over and reached around me to squeeze my ass. "News flash baby, it's pouring rain. So we're gonna chill in here."

I nodded, stepping away to be free of his hand. He narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem tonight?" He rolled his eyes and joined the others around the fireplace.

My night consisted mainly of denying advances from Randy and telling Casey that I'm fine. The last straw was when Randy said. "You're probably just upset because your on your period."

I huffed. "I'm not even on mine! You know you can be such an asshole!" I yelled, not caring anymore if they saw us argue.

"Then lighten the fuck up will ya?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me close enough I could smell the sickly sweet and bitter scent of alcohol on his breath. It made the acid in my stomach ripple in my throat. "Aren't you my girl?" He scanned my face. "Say it!"

"I don't know anymore!" I sobbed pulling my arm away. I ran up the stairs and closed myself in my room. I got on to the bed and couldn't fight back from crying. It was only a minute before the door opened and I felt him next to me.

"Hey, sorry I made you cry." He reached for my hand and I pulled it away. "Hey! I didn't have to come up here and be nice to you! You just embarrassed me in front of my friends." His tone softened and he stroked my face. "You look so horrible when you cry." He leaned in, I tried to turn away but he grabbed me by my shoulders and began to work my shirt off.

Now I began to push him away. 'This can't be happening.' I thought. 'Should I scream?'. The rattling of the mattress in the struggle drowned out all other noises. I opened my mouth to cry out just as his hand found it's way into my pants. Suddenly I felt something wet splatter my face. Then pressure on me, Randy was lying limp on top of me obscuring my view of the room.

I could hear footsteps, so loud and booming. But I was frozen, I couldn't move. It felt like I laid there for an eternity before I pushed Randy off of me, he seemed to have been stabbed through the chest, somehow missing me.

Whoever did this must still be out there.


	2. Just Go

Sure I'd heard the legend of Jason Voorhees, but nothing in me thought he could really be out there. But could it really be him? What if this was some kind of fucked up joke? But Randy looks pretty dead. I leaned down and pressed two fingers to his neck. Nothing.

His eyes were wide open and an expression of agony was stuck to his face like he was wearing a Halloween mask. I couldn't stand to look at him so I left the room. I made my way downstairs, the front door stood open. In the doorway was Pete, his head was caved in and his body was in an unnatural position.

I don't know why I wasn't more afraid then I was, probably the shock. I stepped over him and looked around, leaned against a tree were two dead counselor's I didn't know very well. I stopped by the cabin twelve feet to the left of the cabin I'd just come out of.

I saw the naked bodies of a couple I knew to be Madison and Greg. They appeared to have been in the middle of things when a curtain rod was stuck through both of them.

I turned around and left the building, I didn't know where to go. I walked down the dirt path as quickly as I could. I suddenly heard a crunch in the near distance. I turned slowly, my heart thumping in my chest.

There he stood, just like the stories said. He was huge, he wore a hockey mask. No wonder those kids didn't stand a chance, I don't stand a chance either. He began to walk toward me, raising his machete high in the air.  
I braced myself for the impact.

"Let her go Jason, she didn't hurt us."

I opened my eyes, he looked like he was listening. A deep sigh ussuing from him, his chest heaving. "Go." He bellowed, his voice gruff and low.

"What?" I asked, not believing what was happening. "You mean you aren't going to kill me?"

He shook his head. "Just go." He breathed in heavily again, turning away. His shoulders appeared to tremble.

I stepped toward him, I wasn't in my right mind. "Thank you for saving me... From Randy."

Jason turned back toward me, tilting his head. "Save you?"

I nodded. "He was going to rape me, I know he would have." I was shaking, I don't even know why I was telling him this. "I don't know where to go, the guy running this took the car. The camp doesn't open for 2 weeks. He probably won't be back till then."

He stared at me through his mask for several seconds as if to say. "What do you want me to do about it? I let you live, you do what you will with it." He turned away and started to walk away.

"Hey, you can't let me live and leave me like this, you may as well kill me if you're gonna leave me."

He suddenly turned around and stormed to me. Quickly wrapping his arms around me and throwing me over his shoulder. He walked so fast, I couldn't tell which direction we were going in anymore. The rain has slowed down to a trickle.

He put me down in a run down cabin, this one looked so much older than any of the others. Jason got into his pocket and got a key out, he unlocked the door that appeared to be on its last leg. The place was so dirty and barren, it didn't look like anyone had lived there in a long time. Other than a path of footsteps that led from the front door to the door at the other end of the room.

Me motioned for me to step in first, I walked over to the couch that was covered in cobwebs and dust. I looked back at him as he locked the door behind us. He walked across the room and shut the door behind him. I patted the dust off one of the cushions before sitting down. It felt like an hour before I saw Jason again.

He walked into the room and looked down at me. "What do you want from me?"

I sat up straight. "Answers."

The noise I heard from Jason could only be explained as laughter. "Ask away."


	3. Answers

Suddenly I couldn't think of one question, my mouth opened as I started to speak but I stopped. He breathed in heavily and looked to the side as if he'd heard something.

"Are you... Dead?" He turned his head quickly back to me, I added. "I mean, is the legend true? That you drowned when you were little?"

He lowered his masked gaze to the dusty floor in front of him and nodded. He then lifted his eyes to the coffee table in front of me, staring at a photo frame.

I couldn't see the picture. I leaned to try and see it, but he snatched it away. "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to." 

"Look Jason, we are stuck here for the foreseeable future, you could at least try and be nice." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Jason's shoulders shook as another strange gurgling laugh left him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, I was really irritated by him, I guess I was just tired. "You aren't staying here with me, you can go back to the cabins you came from and wait it out."

"Alone? I'll go crazy, I doubt any of them-"

"That's not my problem." He turned away from me. 

"Hey, you can't just walk away every time I talk to you. I thought you'd appreciate the company."

He turned his head to look at me. "I have all the company I need, I've dealt with a lifetime of loneliness, you can handle two weeks. It's pathetic." 

I instantly felt selfish, he was right. It is really pathetic that I ran to the person who killed my friends because I was scared of being lonely.

"You are right, that's why I was still with Randy. I was so fucking miserable. But I just couldn't stand to be alone. So yeah, I am pathetic. I am a coward, and I could never begin to comprehend how sad you've been. But don't think for one second that means you can belittle me. You chose to let me live, so you have to to face the fact that you are responsible for my life now."

Jason walked over to me and leaned down in front of me, crouched down. I could feel his breath through the mask as it hit my arms, a chill ran down my back. His eye that was visible through the mask was blue,  
It looked sad.

"You can stay, but you will sleep in mother's bed." He suddenly moved his head as if cowering from something. "There is nowhere else for her!"   
He yelled, he shook his head and turned his attention back to me. 

"Come with me." He stood and began to walk to the door he disappeared into earlier. I stood. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer, he just kept walking, I followed. It was a small hallway. He pointed to the first door. 

"That's the bathroom." He kept walking, the next door stood only slightly open, he pushed it closed before I could look in. At the end of the hall to the right was a room with pink walls, a four poster bed stood at the end of the room. 

Everything in the room didn't appear dusty like the rest of the house. He must have kept cleaning this room.

"Don't look through her stuff, if you need a change of clothes you can go back to the cabins and get them from your friends." He turned to me.

"About that, I was thinking you could go back there with me so I can get my stuff. Plus food, I don't know if you have to eat but I do. You know this area better than me."

He nodded. "I do have to eat, and I do need to dump the bodies. Stay here for a minute." He walked through the doorway and closed the door, a small clicking sound let me know he locked me in. I sat down on the bed and saw on the side table a picture of a woman with short blonde hair. She was holding a little boy with a crooked smile on her lap.

I'd heard people say he looked like a monster even when he was alive. Those people were cruel, he was surprisingly cute. His mother was friendly looking, it was hard to imagine the acts the two of them would commit. Why am I not afraid of him?

The door opened and Jason walked over to me with a small bowl of water and soap, he placed it on the side table and gave me a towel. "For the blood." He watched me for a moment.

"The blood?" I looked at my hands, they were in fact covered in blood, as was my chest. I hadn't even noticed in all the excitement. I guess Randy did die on top of me. I looked at the bowl. "Thank you." I stood and took my shirt off.

Jason glanced at me for a moment before turning away. My bra was also covered in blood, I took it off and tossed both items to the side. I dipped my hands in the water and lathered them with soap, all the blood was gone within five minutes. My pants weren't bad enough to take off. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jason glanced over at me again. "Get dressed." I looked around, not wanting to put the bloody clothes back on. He sighed and left the room. He came back with an old looking large blue button up, it must have been one of his.

I took it thankfully, putting it on then I followed him out of the cabin.

I guess it's time to see if anyone survived.


	4. Or You Did

I stepped over Pete's body and watched as Jason picked Pete up. "Where are you taking them?"

"The lake."

I scrunched my nose. "Is that where you put all the bodies?"

He slung Pete over his shoulder, blood falling from his smashed head. He nodded. "I swam in there... We all did."

He gurgled again, I guess it was amusing to him. I gave him a dirty look. He turned away and walked off with Pete.

I turned to the stairs, the fireplace was now just smoldering out. I made my way to the bed where Randy lay. Everything flooded back as if fresh, him forcing himself onto me. Which wouldn't bother me half so much if I'd done it before. I turned to the dresser next to the bed, I got my suitcase out and packed.

I walked into the bathroom and took my makeup bag I caught something out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head. Jason was watching me pack up my makeup. "You won't be needing that."

I turned my head to him. "It has my pads in it if that helps." He looked disappointed. "Hey, you have no idea how expensive makeup is. When I get out of here do you honestly think I'm not taking it with me?"

He shrugged and turned to Randy in bed, picked him up and left the room.  
I took my stuff downstairs but dropped it when I heard screaming, I ran outside and saw Jason holding Casey by the throat. I ran over as quickly as I could. "Jason! Put her down!"

Jason looked over at me and back to the girl flailing in his grip. "Why?"

"Because... Because I told you to!"

Jason dropped her, she let out a gasp and grabbed her throat. I walked over to her and leaned down. "Listen Casey, you need to be calm and-"

She slapped me across the face. "You set this up!" She shrieked through gasps. "He-He killed Pete!" She then picked up a rock and flung it at jasnlon before turning over to stand.

"Kill her Jason, kill her for Mommy."

Jason put his foot on her back, flattening her out and pinning her to the ground. She yelled in pain and kicked her feet. I stood and pushed Jason's chest. "Stop it! Just let her go!"

Jason looked into my eyes, I guess somehow I changed his mind, he lifted his foot and Casey ran away crying. I hit him on the shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He grumbled. "She told me to." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry Mommy." His voice trembled and he went back into the cabin and came back with my luggage.

"Mommy? Jason, are you okay?" He didn't answer, he kept walking me further into the woods. We eventually we're back at his cabin.

He sat down on the couch in a puff of dust, I sat next to him. He breathed in deeply, his lungs sounded like he needed to cough. "I can explain, I'm not me all the time."

I looked from one eye to the other. "I don't understand." He sighed. I just need you to explain what you mean."

He jammed his finger into his temple. "Mommy, she talks to me. She tells me to do things."

"Jason, Pamela is dead, she died a long time ago." I saw that he was agitated so I reached out and touched his hand.

He pulled his hand away. "That's why I am still here. I am avenging her. I'm making them suffer for what they did to us."

"But Jason, that group of people back there. They didn't do anything to you or your mom. This all happened before they were even alive. We are just college kids who volunteered for this job because it sounded like fun."

Jason shook his head. "Do you even know why I wasn't saved from the water?" I shook my head, he continued. "The other kids wouldn't stop picking on on me, they shoved me into the water. The counselors who were suppose to be watching us were having sex." He tilted his head and looked out the window. "I couldn't swim, there is nothing quick about drowning."

He looked at me. "So when you try and tell me you all didn't plan to have sex the whole time instead of watching the kids, you're lying. I've protected Mommy for more years then you've been alive. I know what people like them do."

"So that's why you let me live, because you knew I didn't want to have sex with Randy."

Jason shook his head. "No, I meant to kill you." His tone wasn't very convincing.

"You're lying, if you've been at this as long as you say, I think you'd know how to stab through two people, I saw proof of that. You saw me struggle long enough to know I wasn't enjoying myself. But the second time you saw me..."

Jason looked down. "That was Mommy. I guess she felt sorry for you"

"Or you did."

Jason's eyes met mine, I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but I knew I got through to him.


	5. Forbidden Thoughts

He stood and turned away from me, he walked to the door. I stood. "Please don't be angry with me I just want to understand."

Jason turned to me. "I'm not angry, I'm tired. My room is right next to yours. Don't try and come in unless you have an emergency. I'll leave your door unlocked."

I nodded. "Goodnight Jason." He huffed and disappeared out of view I walked into the hallway and heard the click of his door locking. I went into Miss Voorhees room and took my shoes and socks off. I'm in the habit of sleeping without clothes on, but tonight I settled for a shirt and underwear.

I pulled the covers higher, it was so dark in the room. Mainly just the moonlight lent view to the room. I leaned my head back against the wall. I could hear something, Jason was talking.

His room is the one he closed the door before I could see in, I wonder what's in his room? I hope not something horrible. He clearly doesn't want me to see inside it.

I turned over and pressed my ear to the wall, my head bumped it. I swore under my breath. He stopped talking for a minute before resuming. He must be right on the other side of the wall, I wonder if he dreams. What's wrong with me? I kind of like him, I'd even say I'm attracted to him. It must be because I'm lonely.

But he's lonely too, he's in there right now talking to his dead mother. Nobody else probably ever loved him, he died too young to have had a girlfriend. He could change, I could change him. No more people would have to die. I'd heard of people trying to kill him, but that never worked. Yet, maybe he just needed a little help. Maybe he can be good.

"You did good Jason, mother is proud  
of you. I am a little concerned about  
that girl you have with you."

"You told me to save her. She's been nothing but nice to me." Jason shifted in bed, his legs were too long for the bed. He took up his teddy bear and tucked it in with him. He heard a thud and paused, she's right on the other side of this wall. What's she doing thumping around? He looked over the side of the bed at the machete leaned against the side table.

He thought about her laying in bed, then remembered how she looked without her shirt on earlier. She looked so soft, why is she so nice to me? He shook his head and tried to push the image out of his mind.

"Jason, you shouldn't be having those  
thoughts. Remember, you are my  
special boy. You can't let her change  
you."

He nodded. "I know mother, it's hard not to think about her, I haven't had someone living with me since you."  
He lifted his hands to the mask and began taking it off, placing it on the side table. He stared at it for several seconds, it's strange to think that's the face everyone sees me with.

I wonder if she's afraid of me and that's why she's nice? Maybe she thinks I plan on killing her in her sleep. The thumping could have been her trying to escape. But I don't want to kill her, do I?

He pictured digging his machete into her shoulder. The way she'd cry out as her collarbone cracks and her muscles tear. She probably tries to fight back, but she's so small, so frail. He could practically hear her scream and beg. He suddenly felt so guilty, his face got hot and his palms sweaty. I don't want to kill her, I don't think I could if I wanted to.

He pushed the thought away, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, a few pieces of glass from the beer bottle Pete put up a fight with we're stuck in his chest. He pulled them out, placing them on the side table. He flattened himself out, drawing the covers up to his shoulders.

The same waterspot on the ceiling caught his eye, it looked like a heart, not one you'd carve into a tree either. A real one. He smiled faintly at it, squeezing the teddy bear that lay next to him. "Goodnight Mommy. I love you." He waited for an answer, but it didn't come.

***

I took my hair down as I finally settled in bed. It was just getting warm. The room smelled like old books, probably from how long everything has been here.

"I love you."

I raised my head.   
'Did Jason say I love you?' He was probably saying it to his Mother.  
'That's sad.' I squeezed my pillow   
and yawned. I wonder where Casey went, if she made it out. If she'll bring people back here to get me. 

Something in me felt a pang when I thought about leaving. I didn't have a great home life, I'm nineteen but they still treat me like a little kid. This was like an adventure. A really messed up adventure, but I haven't been hurt and I'm not sure I want it to be over.


	6. Maybe I'm Amazed

I was up just before dawn broke, I stretched and yawned. My back cracked when my arms stretched above my head. The bed wasn't the most comfortable, but despite circumstances, I slept really well. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed on to the cold floor.

I reached for my suitcase and took out a sweater and jeans. I got dressed and left the room, I stopped outside of Jason's door, he must still be asleep. I went into the living room and sat down, my stomach growled low.

I glanced over at the counter next to the open doorway I assumed you be the kitchen. I remembered one of the suitcases I packed up had canned food. I'd seen Jason set the bag in there. I went in and opened the suitcase, setting it on the counter.

There were Spaghetti O's, I've always loved those. I got into one of the cabinets, all the pots and pans were dusty. I took one medium sized pot out and took it to the sink, I cleaned it before setting it on the counter. I had nothing but a couple of spoons in the bag, I opened the can, thankful it was a pull tab.

I emptied it's contents into the pot and turned on the stove, it was one of those old gas stoves with the flames. I looked at how dirty the counter top was, it was disgusting.

I took a rag that was on the oven handle and got it wet, I wiped down the counters. I got into a small closer just off the side of the counters, a broom and dust pan were in it.

***

I woke up to the smell of food and the faint sound of humming. My eyes opened quickly as I remembered Abbey was in the house with me. I got dressed and put on my mask before I left the room. I turned the corner into the living room, the humming became louder.

I looked around the living room, it was clean. No more dust on the floor, the curtains on the windows were open, letting sunlight in.

She came into view, her hair looked so pretty, the way it sat just above her shoulders. I expected her to be scared of me, but she smiled. "Good morning Jason, I guess breakfast is gonna be Spaghetti O's."

I stared at her for several seconds, she got up early and cooked and cleaned? I didn't know how to respond so I nodded and looked around the room again.

"It looks nice without all that dust, doesn't it?" She laughed. "You'd think I'd killed someone the way you're looking at me. What's wrong?" She gasped and went back into the kitchen, bringing a little radio back with her. "Do you hear it?" I heard music, I didn't know the song. She smiled and shook her head. "It's Paul McCartney's band Winds song Maybe I'm amazed. Here's the chorus."

"Maybe I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely  
Man whose in the middle of something.  
That he doesn't really understand."

He shook his head at me. "I don't listen to the radio."

I nodded and went back into the kitchen, I swayed my hips to the music. I could see Jason out the corner of my eye as he watched me dip the food into bowls I'd taken from one of the cabins. I handed him one if the bowls and we sat at a small table in the corner.

He lifted his mask just enough to eat, he ate in total silence. I tapped my foot to the music.

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you  
help me sing my songs.  
you right me when I'm wrong,  
maybe I'm afraid if the way I really  
need you."

When he was finished eating he stood and put his bowl in the sink, turning back to me. "I have to go and reset my traps. You can stay here."

I put my spoon down in the bowl. "Traps? You mean to trap... People?"

He nodded and went to the door. I stood. "Jason, wait. You don't have to do that." But he was out the door before I could say anymore.

***

"I think it's time you get rid of that  
girl Jason."

I had just finished placing my trap outside a window. "Her name is Abbey." He added softly. "And I'm not killing her Mother."

"What did you just say to me? I am  
your mother Jason, you have to  
listen to me. This girl is dangerous. She's making you act out, I see how  
you look at her, the thoughts she  
makes go through your mind."

"Mother, she hasn't made me think anything. She's not like the others." I closed the window and took up my machete. I hadn't found the girl who got away yesterday. "Besides, she's only taking care of me."

"Taking care of you? Jason, she is only  
looking out for herself. She probably  
wants to take advantage of you like  
girls always do. Don't you remember  
Alice? Ginny? They tried to take me  
away from you, do you want mother  
to dissapear forever? You'll be all alone  
again, do you want that?"

I raised my hand and hit myself on the head until it rang to keep from hearing her, this is a trick I figured out a long time ago. I walked on in peace and quiet. I thought about what I'd pretended not to hear Abbey say. 'Jason wait, you don't have to do that.'

What did she mean? Of course I have to, those kids want to make me alone again. This 20 years after my return had taught me that I can't live without mother. I need her, nobody makes me feel special or loved like mother always has.

Nobody has ever made sure I ate or got enough sleep. It taught me right from wrong. I remembered the words to the song Abbey was listening to. All those things are what Abbey has done for me, but I can't let myself think like this. Abbey is not like mother.

It's getting harder and harder not to think it's a good thing she isn't like mother.


	7. Fear

I eventually sat down and rested after cleaning, I had cleaned everywhere but Jason's room which he kept locked. I heard a noise outside and looked at the window to try and see Jason.

It was Dean, another counselor I didn't know very well. Panic rushed me, I couldn't hide from him. What did he have? I squinted. A shotgun, a rush of nausea came over me when I saw Jason a couple of feet behind him.

But my fear wasn't for Dean, it was for Jason when he lifted the shotgun and fired into Jason's chest. Jason dropped straight back. I shrieked and ran out the door throwing it open. I ran past Dean and leaned down next to Jason.

"Abbey Rhoades? Is that you? We've gotta go! Now!" He ran over to me and grabbed my arm yanking it painfully.

"No!" I shrieked wretching my arm from him. Jason spluttered and reached for his machete that had fallen. He lifted it and sat up. Dean began reloading his gun and aimed at Jason, he'd have to hit me as well.

Jason dropped his machete, wrapped his arms around me and rolled over on top of me. Our faces so close together. I heard a bang and yelped involuntarily at the sound. I could feel warmth down my chest.

I saw his face contort into a wince, he had been shot again. He got off of me, I turned over just in time to see him squeeze Dean's throat until he stopped moving. Jason ran over to me and leaned down, I saw his eyes scan me through his mask.

He scooped me up and walked through the doorway, laying me down on the couch. He pulled up my sweater, a couple fragments stuck just in the surface of my skin. "Oh shit!" I sat up and took the shirt off, I was in a bra I'd taken from one of the other girls.

He saved my life, he began to pull out the fragments one by one. Only a little blood came out of them, he pressed my ruined sweater to them. "Are you okay?" He got on his knees in front of the couch and looked up into my eyes. I felt my face get hot. I nodded and looked down at his chest and stomach, he was bleeding through his shirt. Much worse than I was.

I reached over and began to unbutton his shirt. He looked down at my hands before helping me, when his shirt was off he slipped his arm out and dropped the shirt to the floor. He dug his thumb and index finger in one of the holes and pulled all the fragments out of him.

It wasn't until he dried all the blood that I noticed all the scars on his body. It was as if you tried every way to kill someone twice. I ran my fingers over a couple of scars.

He motioned to the fresh bullet holes. "I've survived worse than this." That gurgling laugh filled the air once again, he moved some hair out of my face.

I cracked a smile. "Can I kiss you?"

Jason tilted his head and thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"You mean you don't want me to kiss you? I can accept that."

He grumbled. "No, I don't want you to see me without my mask on."

I huffed. "Why not?"

"I'm... Ugly, I don't want you to see me."

"I doubt your ugly. If you want me to kiss you but you keep your mask on. How about this?" I leaned forward and kissed his mask where his mouth would be, I lingered there for a moment before moving my face away. "How was that?"

Jason stood up straight on his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Placing a firm hand on my back. He lifted his mask a little so I could kiss him on the lips. The kiss was slow and long. He patted my thigh with his other hand. I wrapped my legs around him. He stood and walked all the way to Miss Voorhees room and put me on the bed.

I sat up and took him by the shoulders, placing a kiss on his neck. I felt him fumble with the back of my bra, I laughed and reached back, unhooking it and tossing it aside. He ran his hands over my breasts, I could tell he probably hadn't done this before.

He squeezed them so hard I cried out, he softened his grip. His thumbs ran over my nipples, I could feel them harden against his touch. My breath hitched and I pulled him closer.

He pulled me back and began to work on my pants, he pulled them off easily. I felt a tickle in my stomach, I anticipated whether or not he knew what he was doing. I watched him unbuckle his pants and couldn't help asking. "Have you done this before?"

He shook his head and continued to take his pants off. I didn't look. For some reason I was scared, this was the first time I'd truly been afraid in his presence. I was more afraid that I would mess up. "But do you know how to... You know?"

He nodded. "I've seen people do it, it's pretty straightforward. Just tell me if I do something wrong."

I nodded, he came up to me and I could feel his eyes on me. I felt so self conscious. He reached down to my underwear and began to rub, a soft involuntary moan escaped my lips. I reached down and started to slip my underwear off. He took them off my ankles and dropped them on the floor.

I adjusted so my head rested on the pillow, he got right over me and parted my legs. I felt so exposed, he saw the expression on my face and paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head. "No, go on. I'm just nervous."

He laughed again. "Me too." He reached down and rubbed around until he found my entrance. He lined himself up and was about to push into me. He looked into my eyes before thrusting firmly.

I cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. I reached up and grabbed his shoulder drawing him closer and digging my nails in when he thrust firmly again. He built up a pace, I found it harder and harder to suppress my moans and control my breath. I could smell sweat and hear he was breathing just as heavily.

I just met him a day ago and I'm more vulnerable to him than any other man. But it felt right, even though I'd been going with Randy for a year, he never felt right. Jason did.

He lifted his mask to expose his mouth, our lips met. The kiss was horribly sloppy because of the constant motion of his thrusting. He gripped my hips so hard it hurt. I cried out. "Not so hard Jason!" He eased up, he doesn't know his own strength. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

He'd allowed himself to be vulnerable. In all my time with different people, this was the most passionate I'd ever felt with someone. I guess that says something about me. The most love I've ever felt is for a killer, an undead killer.


	8. She'll Never Understand

Jason left the room when Abbey fell asleep, he went to his room and glanced at his mother's decapitated head on the table across the room.

"Jason, I am disappointed in you. You  
let her get the best of you, that girl  
has a filthy mind, and she wants to  
make you like her Jason, she doesn't  
care about you like Mommy does. And-"

He interrupted her. "Mommy, you can't do this to me. I just want to be happy. Abbey makes me happy."

"Jason! Mother is talking to you. You listen to me. You need to get rid of  
her. She will-"

Jason hit himself on the head, he could hear his mother screaming at him. He hit himself again, again. Faintly he could hear her protest at his actions. With one final hit he heard a ringing in his head. He could hear nothing but his breathing.

"Jason?" The voice was faint, distant. But soothing. "Jason, where'd you go?"

He turned around and saw her in the doorway, he rushed over and closed the door behind him. "I thought I told you not to go in there."

She rubbed her eyes and pulled the blanket she'd wrapped herself up higher. "I didn't go in, I heard hitting. I was worried."

Jason put his hand on her back and led her back onto the bed and lifted the covers. Motioning him in, his head was starting to clear up.

"Come on, it's so much more warm with you here. Besides, you should be sleeping."

He got into bed with me, I dropped the covers over him. "It can't be comfortable to sleep with the mask on."

"It's not."

I lifted my head. "Why don't you take it off, I don't care what you look like. After all we've been through, we have to trust each other."

Jason breathed heavily and raised his hands to remove the mask. The way everyone had explained Jason was way overdone. Over the years he had grown a reputation for hiding a horrible face under the mask.

His face was scarred like the rest of him, but his eyes were so sad. You could see all the pain and misery he'd been through. He feels pain, just not like the rest of us.

I kissed him on the jaw, nestling my face in the crook of his neck. I ran my hand over his chest before resting it on his stomach. "Jason, why were you hitting yourself?"

He grumbled for a moment. "Mommy was saying mean things, I wanted her to stop. Sometimes if I hit myself hard enough on the head, she'll go away."

I lifted my head. "You shouldn't do that, doesn't it hurt?"

"Not as bad as some things, not nearly as bad as some words can be."

I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the cheek. "What did Mother say to you?"

He looked away from me. "She was saying some not so nice things about you, and what we did."

I sighed. "She doesn't understand, we didn't do anything wrong. We care about each other, or at least I care about you. So it's not wrong. We have nobody relying on us, this can't be compared to what happened to you." I saw his expression was pained. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're right. She probably won't ever be okay with it... I wanted to thank you."

I looked into his eyes. "For what?"

He grunted and looked over the outline of my body. "For helping me understand things a little better, I didn't understand why the people who come here act like they do, it's probably because I never got to be their age... Not like normal people anyway. Most of my youth after drowning was just trying to survive. When I saw that girl, Alice murder Mother, something snapped."

He ran his hand down my back. "But with you here, I feel... I guess at peace, like maybe I don't have to run around and kill everyone who comes here. Just because mother says so."

I smiled. "That's good Jason." I pressed my lips to his and layed my head down."

He tangled his fingers in my hair. "I love you Abbey."

I reached for his other hand and squeezed it. "I love you too."


	9. I Can't Be Helped

When I woke up I had almost forgotten what happened the night before. This is until I felt Jason's rough hand adjust on my waist. I backed my body up to press against him, I could feel his breath down my neck and shoulder. I patted his arm, he didn't budge. I patted again.

He made a noise between a gurgle and a hum. "I'm starving Jason, I've gotta go make breakfast." Instead of letting me go he squeezed tighter, burying his face in my hair.

He pressed his hands to my stomach with his hold and I yelped out in pain. He quickly let go and sat up. "Are you okay?"

I rolled onto my back and put my hand on my stomach, I was bleeding a little. "I totally forgot I was hurt." I looked up at him over me, he was almost entirely healed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached over the side of his bed, coming back up with his shirt, ripping it into a long strip. He took me around the waist to help sit me up, he wrapped the strip around me until the holes were covered.

I could see in his eyes how sorry he was. "It's okay Jason, I know you didn't mean to." I placed my hand on the back of his neck and drew him down to my shoulder. He relaxed into the hug and I listened to the sound of him breathing for a minute.

His low voice was what broke the silence. "You stay here, I'll get breakfast."

I looked into his eyes. "Are you sure? I'm alright to do it."

He kissed me on the forehead and started putting clothes on, besides the shirt that he used on me. When he secured the mask on his head, he once again looked like the normal Jason. Not the one I knew last night and this morning. He left the room, glancing at me briefly.

I reached for my little radio and clicked it on. Wake up alone by Amy Winehouse was playing. I'd always liked this song, even though it was sad. I closed my eyes and listened to the words.

He gets fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts. He floors me with dread.  
Soaked to the soul he swims in my eyes  
by the bed.  
Pour myself over him, moon spilling in.  
And I wake up alone...

I could feel someone was watching me, my eyes opened quickly and darted around the room. Nobody. I just figured it was Jason. I didn't want to be alone anymore, so I stood, taking the radio with me. I wrapped myself in a blanket, walking out of the room, down the hall into the dining room.

I saw Jason in the kitchen, he was emptying cans of fruit into two bowls. He was trying to drain a can of pear slices in the sink and some fruit fell out. He growled at it and sat the can down. He pulled the slices out of the sink and ate them. Then he heard the music and turned to me.

My blood running cold,  
I stand before him.   
It's all I can do to assure him.  
When he comes to me,  
I drip for him tonight.  
Drowning in me we bathe under blue light.

I laughed and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "How's it going?"

He looked down at the sink and nodded. "Good, you like fruit don't you?"

I nodded. "Of course I like fruit, do you want to eat outside? I've always loved eating outdoors."

He nodded. "That's fine with me. It's ready right after I put the pears in." He picked up the can and filled both of the bowls the rest of the way. He handed my bowl to me, along with a fork. The song faded out, I put the radio down on the counter and he followed me outside. We sat on a fallen branch.

He lifted his mask enough to eat, I spoke. "Hey, you know you don't have to wear that with me, don't you?"

He nodded. "But I'm still not comfortable like that in front of you." He scanned his eyes over my body wrapped in the blanket. "Thank you... For trusting me. I've never experienced anything like last night."

I lifted a peach slice on my fork and smiled. "Neither had I. You did save my life three times now, it would be crazy not to trust you." I ate the fruit.

"I've been killed so many times, yet this is the first time I've ever felt so vulnerable to someone... Besides mother that is."

I looked over at him. "I really enjoyed it, more than I thought I would enjoy my first time." I looked down. "I'm sorry I have your mother mad at you."

He shrugged. "I think she would be mad at me no matter what I did. I let your friend live when she told me to kill her."

I reached over and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm grateful, she isn't s bad girl, she really isn't. She just... Really liked Pete. She has since we were young. Something in her must have snapped when she saw him dead."

Jason started to feel bad for the one victim that put up a good fight, if he felt anything like I feel about Abbey then he didn't deserve to die. All those people I killed, what if they all loved each other?

Abbey broke his train of thought when the blanket fell as she was eating. She laughed and adjusted the blanket. Jason couldn't help it, he thought about last night. He pictured how she writhed under him and cried our his name, but not because he was hurting her.

Then he became painfully aware of the fact that mother wasn't reprimanding him for these thoughts. In fact, she hasn't talked to him all morning. He tried so hard to hear her, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"Jason? Jason are you okay?" In sorry my blanket fell, I didn't mean for it to-"

"She isn't talking to me." He cried out in his low voice, his chest heaved. She watched his muscles contort as he panted for air in his gravely lungs.

"Who Jason?" I leaned towards him and out my hand on the back of his neck, trying to get his full attention. 

"Mommy? Mommy talk to me! Don't leave me, I'm sorry I had sex. I just want to be happy." He stood, letting his bowl fall to the ground, he ran back into the house and into his room. Leaning down to the head of his mother, he took off his mask and pressed his forehead against hers. "Mommy, Mommy please.

Abbey stepped into the doorway and Jason turned to her with tear stained eyes. "I think you should go Abbey." He started to feel a blind rage boiling in him.

She stood there, her blanket clenched in her hand, she squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white. "But Jason... I-"

He stood and walked over to her, giving her a look she hasn't seen since he contemplated killing her. "Abbey, I love you. But because I love you, I have to let you go. If mother won't talk to me, I will go mad! And when I do, I will kill you." She stood there. He reached down to a side table and took up a knife, pressing it to her skin just above the blanket. "You know I can."

She moved forward, the blade pressing harder to her skin. She placed a hand on his bare chest where his heart would be. "But you won't Jason."

He lowered the knife and dropped it, she threw her arms around him and squeezed. The blanket fell to the floor, she nestled her face in his chest.

He was shaking, he didn't know what to choose. She was so warm as her body pressed to his. "You're making this harder than it has to be. Abbey, you can't really love me. I'm dead." He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "You have a future without me Abbey. With me you will rot."

Tears fell from her eyes and she put her arms around his neck. "I do love you, I don't have a future in my normal life. I did nothing but sit around and read. With you I have purpose, I want to help you Jason. Because I love you."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't be helped.


	10. Do You Remember Me?

The next couple of days for me and Jason were normal, as normal as possible. We had decided to go back to camp and get more food. Jason was more quiet than normal, his mother still wasn't talking to him. He had been more agitated and nervous when noises happened outside.

We were sitting on the couch downstairs in one of the cabins, he helped me light the fireplace and we ate dinner. It began to rain outside, heavy horrible rain with lighting.

I laid my head on his chest and stared into the flames. He was the one who spoke first. "Abbey, I think I want to... Do it again."

I hadn't expected him to ask, I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "I'm up for it, where do you want to go?"

He sat up and put his hand on my thigh, running it up towards my hip. "I wanted to do something I've seen people do before. If you're okay with it."

I nodded. "What is it?" He took his mask off and looked down for a second. "I don't know what they call it." He moved in front of me on the couch, he slid my pants and underwear off. My face got hot as I watched him move my knees apart and pushed his head between my legs.

I didn't know what I was doing, I kissed in the middle of her. I reached and moved the folds out of the way so I could see what I was doing better. I didn't know any of what I was looking at, I slid my finger from the bottom to the top. I paused at the top when she tensed, I leaned forward and licked it. She put her hand on my head and moaned.

I began to suck on the folds, pushing a finger into her. Everything felt slick, my finger slid easily in and out of her. I slid another finger in and picked up the pace with licking, kissing, and sucking.

She seemed to be enjoying this more than the first time, this felt like it went on for a long time. My wrist was starting to cramp, suddenly everything got tight and she shouted out my name. Her legs trembled before she went limp. Breathing heavily.

I stood on my knees and leaned over her. "You alright?" She nodded and leaned forward, taking her shirt off, she placed a kiss on my forehead.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of him. I stood and pulled him up, I pushed his chest so he sat on the couch. He looked up at me. "Are you angry?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No, I'm returning the favor." I started unbuckling his pants and tugged them off of him. When I had him naked I got on top of him. I lowered myself on to him slowly, a tickle forming in my stomach as I began to build a pace. He used his hands to force me further onto him. I buried my face in his shoulder and stifled a moan in his skin.

He kissed me on the neck and ran his hands up my back. I bit down on his shoulder and slammed myself down on him again. I could feel him slowly losing control, his hands gripping my thighs so hard I knew he'd leave bruises. I yelled out and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

This went on for a couple of minutes before he threw his head back, I kissed him and took him out of me. Sitting on his thighs with my head on his chest.

We sat there and breathed for several seconds. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

He nodded. "I don't really feel like going all the way back. Plus it's warm here." I lifted my head and kissed him on the cheek.

We were interrupted by a voice, it sounded like a young man's voice. "Jason! I know you're in there! Do you remember me?"

His head shot up and he looked into my eyes with rage and fear. I whispered. "Who is it?"

He lifted me off of him and sat me next to him. "Get dressed."


	11. I Am Not His Hostage

The first thing I noticed was the young man, he had blonde hair swept back, his brows we're low in anger. A scowl on his face, he would have been handsome if in this moment he wasn't threatening us.  
I then noticed behind him was Casey.

I recognized that it was Tommy Jarvis in front of me, he had fooled me many times before. I then recognized Abbey's friend, I looked at Abbey and put my hand on her shoulder.

Tommy stepped forward. "Hand her over maggot head!" He looked at Abbey with a sympathetic expression. "It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore. Come with us."

She looked up at me, she looked so scared, she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Tommy looked at Casey. "You're her friend, get her to come."

Casey looked at Abbey. "I don't know why you are going along with him. He... He killed Randy."

Abbey shook her head. "You're seriously denying what you know he was like? He treated me like shit! And then tried to rape me. I thought you were my friend, you just totally side stepped helping me so you could fuck Pete!" Casey just stared at Abbey.

"I am not his hostage, I am happy. You just leave, go and be normal. That's what you always did." She shrugged. "Why stop now." Abbey tugged on my hand. "Let's go Jason."

I didn't want to look at her, I knew this was probably where I lost her. I looked down at the ground. I wanted to scoop her up and run, but I knew that wouldn't work. I looked up at Tommy.

Tommy looked from me to Abbey. "You can't be serious? He's dead lady, you need to come with us. He'll kill you." He looked at Casey and gestured.

Casey took something out of a back pack she wore. It was a blue sweater now turned grey. I involuntarily groaned when I saw they took mother's sweater. I turned to Abbey, placing my hands on either shoulder. "Run Abbey, run as fast as you can."

He spoke low to me, as if he didn't want them to hear him. I shook my head. "No Jason, I can't." He pressed his masked forehead to mine. "You have to." I stepped back but froze when they walked up to him. It all happened so fast, Jason raised his machete at Casey.

Casey began to talk to him. "Jason, put down the weapon. Drop it and take your mask off. Mommy is talking to you."

Jason froze, he looked down at her and dropped his machete, raising his hands to take his mask off. He dropped it to the ground, Tommy ran over and picked up the machete. He hit Jason on the back, he fell to his knees.

Casey stepped back and Tommy got in front of Jason, raising the machete. I ran as fast as I could toward Jason. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself to him. The machete entered my side, I felt Tommy let go. It was still in my side when he stepped back.

My head was just clearing up when I felt Abbey slump over me. I held her up under her arms, I saw the machete and looked up at Tommy. Casey walked up and pulled the machete our of Abbey's side. I rolled her over and saw that she was unconscious.

Casey raised the machete at me, I gripped her wrist and squeezed until she cried out and dropped it. I took my machete, stood and grabbed her by the neck, she flailed and struggled with me. I took her over to the house and slammed her against it, stabbing through her. It pinned her to the wall. I felt a rock hit my back where Tommy must have hit me.

I let Casey hang for a second, she felt the blade. Blood spraying out of her mouth as her arms slumped and she died. I pulled the machete out, she fell to the ground. I turned to Tommy.

"It's just you and me, like old times. You're sick, you know that? I heard you in there with her." He motioned to Abbey. "I know you're desperate, but this is a new low. Even for you."

I shook my head, I wasn't about to talk to him. He scoffed. "What? She sure acted like you can talk. So talk."

I growled. "It wasn't like that, I love her. I wasn't gonna kill everyone anymore. She told me I can be good."

Tommy laughed, leaning his head back. "Did you forget? You can't change Jason. You were gonna kill her eventually. Admit it."

I shook my head. "Never." I heard crying, it was Abbey. She grabbed her side and shrieked. I ran to her and got down next to her, the rain matted hair to her forehead.

"Help me." She cried out. "Please Jason."

When I looked up, Tommy was gone, he must have left. I picked up Abbey and took her into the cabin we'd just been in. "Upstairs Jason, I want to lay down."

He walked me upstairs and laid me down in the first bedroom he found. He put his hand on my chest. "I'm going to find things to help you."

I grabbed his hand. "No, don't leave me." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll only be a minute."

He left the room, it swirled into a blur as tears filled my eyes. I looked down at my side, removing my shirt to see it better. The machete stuck so far into my side, just below my ribs. I know any further and I'd already be dead. The blood spread over the sheets in a black pool.

I pressed my hand to it to try and close up the gash. My hands became slick with blood and I wasn't able to get good grip anymore. I took my shirt and tucked it under me, squeezing it to the wound. It felt like my side was on fire.

Why couldn't Casey have just left me alone? Why'd she gave to do this? Now I'm gonna die, and it's all her fault. And that man, why'd he have to get in the middle of things?

What will Jason do when I'm dead? Will he take vengence on everyone? Was all of our time together worth nothing? I felt my eyelids get heavy, my thoughts drifted to black.

Abbey looked so pale, I took the first aid kit that was in one of the bathrooms to her. I shoved a large piece of gauze right on the wound, pressing it. Her eyes opened and she squeezed my arm, a low moan from her. "It's alright Abbey, this is gonna help you."

I put my arm under her and sat her up. "Hold onto me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, I could hear how labored her breathing was. I started wrapping bandages around her. When it was secure I laid her down gently. I went to get off the bed when she grabbed my hand.

"Please Jason, lay with me. Don't leave me again, you've done all you can." I nodded and crawled into the bed, draping my arm over her. I could feel her shaking. As afraid as I was of what her trembling could mean, it was confirmation that she was still alive.


	12. What Should I Do?

I didn't sleep that whole night, but Abbey did. I left the room before she woke up and came back with breakfast. All we had now was tomato soup. I was heading back to her room when I saw her radio on the coffee table, I took it up with me. When I opened the door, she was awake.

I sat the radio down on her side table and sat next to her, I could feel blood from the sheets soaking into my pants. "I want to move you to a different room, get you out of all this blood."

She nodded and felt the bandage, it had soaked through sometime in the middle of the night. "You might have to carry me." Her eyes went to the radio, tears forming in them. She picked it up as I scooped her out of bed and carried her to another room and sat her on the bed.

I went back to the old room and brought her soup in, along with the first aid kit. I changed her bandages, the wound wasn't bleeding near as bad.

"Who was he?" She suddenly asked, studying my face.

"His name is Tommy Jarvis, I first met him when he was little. He tricked me when I was a kid... He did it to protect his sister. But I've met him more than that. It's complicated, he's tried to kill me for a long time."

She adjusted herself on the bed and grabbed my hand. "I wanted to tell you Jason. You can be good, you don't have to kill everyone, even if they try and kill you. I've wanted to tell you since Mother isn't talking to you, I think she was the one who made you do all that." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to ever think bad of you Jason, but I think you have been using the time you were given the wrong way. You think you were brought back to get revenge on the kinds of people who killed you and your mother, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's exactly why."

She shook her head, a tear trailing down her face. "No Jason, I think instead you should be protecting the kind of people they want to harm. You can watch over the situations and intervene only when things turn bad. By intervene I don't mean kill the people threatening them. You have a reputation, use it. Scare them off, don't kill them off." She squeezed my had. "I don't know if you understand what I mean."

I nodded and leaned over her. "Of course I understand." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm gonna go find some new clothes for you. I'll be right back." I stood and left the room. I went to one of the bedrooms and began to look through the dresser.

"Jason, now is your time."

I hadn't heard her voice in so long. "What do you mean mother?" I picked up a pair if underwear and sat them aside.

"I think it's time you finished that girl  
off, she can't fight you Jason.  
It will be easy."

I shook my head. "Mommy no! I told you already I will not kill her. That's final." I could hear mother laughing.

"My poor sweet Jason, you will do as  
mother says. You always do,  
and then we'll be together again.  
I know you will do what's right."

Now I could hardly hear her, she still spoke. I felt my heart pounding, I ripped the drawer out and threw it across the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER!"

Deafening silence, she wasn't speaking anymore. I took up a bunch of clothes and carried them to Abbey's room.

She was asleep, I sat the clothes down and waited until she woke up. She looked so pale, her lower lip trembled randomly. I could already see the blood soaking through the bandages. She's in pain, she's suffering.

I shook my head, I knew I couldn't kill her. Mommy was wrong, just like how she was wrong before about those other people. Abbey was right, I don't have to kill people, I can save people, I can be good.

Her eyes opened slowly and she put her hand on her side as if she was checking if it was still there. She looked at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

I took a pile of clothes and sat it by her. "It's okay, I got these for you. Pick what you want and I'll help you get dressed."

She looked through, she picked a loose blue sweater and black pants. She handed them to me, I put my arms around her and helped lean her against the headboard. She lifted her arms and I slid the shirt onto her. Then carefully put her pants on.

Afterwards she motioned me next to her. Let's lay down for a bit, I'm getting really sleepy again." I looked at her face, she was so pale, she almost looked dead.

I got the horrible sense that she wouldn't make it another day, I got next to her and she cuddled to my chest. I could feel her trembling, her breath seemed labored.

"Jason, I think I'm dying." She said it so softly, like she was worried saying it too loud might make it true.

"Don't say that Abbey, you'll be fine."

I could hear her crying softly as she put her arms around me and squeezed. I lifted her face in my hands and kissed her. She pressed her cheek to mine, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep within minutes.

She is in pain, she really might die. Should I let the suffer? What should I do?


	13. Ending

First End:

Abbey's health failed her more and more over the next 24 hours, I had contemplated and argued with myself until I decided to put her out of her misery.

Not in the way I normally killed people, I would make sure she didn't even know it was happening. She is going to die anyway, it's just a matter of when.

When I went into her bedroom she smiled up at me faintly. "How do you feel Abbey?"

She shook her head, looking out the window at the setting sun through the trees. "I don't want to think about that right now. I want you to come here."

I did as she said, she pulled me down to her, she started kissing me. I parted my lips from hers and propped myself up. "I don't want to get carried away, I could hurt you."

She smiled and put her hands on either side of my face, trying to pull me back to her, she was too weak. "Come on Jason, humor me. Treat me like I'm not hurt anymore." She had tears in her eyes. "Please."

I gave in, I laid with my knees between her legs. The kiss lasted a long time, she started tugging at my shirt. I took it off for her and she pulled her own shirt off. I could see the blood was all the way through the bandage I'd just changed that morning.

I could feel my heart pounding, I kissed her on the neck. She put her legs around me and drew me close. I looked her in the eyes for a moment before kissing her again slowly. She out her arms around me, placing hand on the back of my head.

I reached into the back of my pants and drew out a large kitchen knife. "You know I love you Abbey, don't you?"

She smiled up at me. "Yes I know, I love you too. Why?"

I shook my head, pressed my mouth to hers. I put the knife right between two of her ribs where I knew her heart would be. I pushed the knife in quickly, I felt her tense under me. I stifled her struggle with a kiss.

Her grip tightened on me, she shook slightly. I could taste metal as blood mixed in with the kiss. I raised my head and looked into her eyes, blood fell from the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry Abbey." I cried. "I'm so sorry."

She jerked a couple of times, her shoulder twitching as her eyes closed tight. She opened her eyes and mouthed. 'Thank you.' Tears fell down the sides of her face. I pulled the knife out and she went limp.

I buried my face in her chest, I could feel tears down my face, her arm fell from behind my neck. I laid next to her and pulled her to me, cuddling her tight.

***

"Hey Abbey, do you want the radio on?"

"Oh come on Jason! Don't we hear enough of that music because of her?"

~ "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean he can't like it Pam." ~

"So that's a yes?" I clicked the radio on, I instantly recognized it as the song she'd been so excited to hear the morning after she first came here.

I heard her laugh as Maybe I'm Amazed began playing.

~ "What are the odds?" ~

"I wish we could come back to life so I  
could kill you and do it right.  
Why on Earth did you come back  
in his head?"

"Because I love both of you. But will you please stop arguing? I can't hear my own thoughts." He turned up the radio and sat it next to Abbey. He kissed her on the cheek. Making his way through the house to the front door.

"She gets a kiss and you just forget  
your mother?"

Jason sighed and walked to his room, placing a kiss on his mother's head. He left the house and went down to the camp. He heard panicking, he stepped next to a cabin and leaned out to see a man with round glasses looking at a mess of blood and Casey's dead body.

~ "That's the dude who was  
reopening the camp." ~

"Kill him Jason."

~ "Pam, shut the fuck up. Jason, don't  
kill him. He doesn't mean any harm." ~

Jason looked down at his machete and shook his head.

"Kill him Jason! He was trying to  
endanger children like you!  
Make him suffer!"

Jason walked over to him and grabbed him from behind. He screamed and struggled.

~ "Jason! Put him down! Be good Jason!"

Jason growled. "Why are you two doing this to me?" The man in his grasp looked confused.

"If you had listened to mother the  
first time I told you to kill Abbey,  
this would have never happened."

Jason dropped the man, he scurried away and looked back. Jason raised his machete, the man ran faster but Jason didn't give chase. He flopped down to the ground, shaking his head.

~ "Thank you Jason, I love you." ~

He murmured. "I love you too Abbey."

Alternate end:

Abbey's health failed her more and more over the next 24 hours, I had contemplated and argued with myself until I decided to wait it out, maybe she would recover.

But she hasn't ate all that day, even when I offered she refused. All she wanted to do was cuddle and listen to the radio.

I had went downstairs to get her some water, I went upstairs and she smiled up at me. "How are you feeling Abbey?"

She looked out the window at the sun that was setting through the trees. "I don't want to think about that right now. Come here Jason."

I walked over to her and sat the water down, I helped her sit up enough to drink. She patted next to her. "Lay with me Jason, you've been running around all day, it gets lonely laying here."

I nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." I sat next to her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me. Que sera sera."

"What?"

"Whatever will be will be. It's from a song I heard in a Doris day movie."

I nodded. "Do you need anything? Seriously, ask for anything and I'll get it."

She ran her hand over my chest. "I want you to kiss me like it's our last. And then I want you to fuck me like I'm not dying." She laughed. "Too straightforward?"

I laughed. "No, not if that's what you want. But what if I hurt you?"

She shrugged. "Can't be any worse off than I already am." She pulled her shirt off and ran her hand over my pants. I felt myself tense up at her touch. She put her other hand on the side of my face and turned me so she could kiss me.

She then took my hand and put it on her breast. I rubbed and squeezed it, pinching her nipple between my thumb and index finger. She moaned into my mouth, she pulled away so she could talk. "You'll have to be on top. I'm not sure if I can manage right now."

I nodded. "That's probably smart." I got in front of her and pulled her pants and underwear off. I kissed up her stomach, stopping at her neck to suck on her soft skin. She gripped my shoulders, running them down my back. I sat up on my knees and she unbuckled my pants. I pulled them down and rubbed her until she was wet.

She put her hands on my hips and forced me into her, my face hovered just above hers, she pulled my head down to kiss me. I started slowly, but she pulled quicker to tell me she wanted me to go faster.

When I thrusted at more of a normal speed, I saw her wince. "Do you need me to stop? I could just use my hands or mouth."

She shook her head. "Fuck." She breathed deeply. "No, it just hurts a little, don't stop." I could feel her relax a little bit after a while. She kissed me and moaned loudly. I couldn't tell if it was because she was hurt or not. I contemplated stopping, I slowed down.

Her eyes opened, she pulled my hips to go faster. "Seriously, I'm okay." I came inside her within the next couple of minutes. She panted and rolled over to cuddle with me. She pulled the bandage off of her side, it looked infected. It was hot, she shook her head. "I know you probably regret saving me, but I don't blame you."

I put my hand on the side or her face and pushed the bandage back down on the wound. "Regret? The only thing I regret is that Tommy didn't hit me. Because seeing you like this makes me wish I had never been brought brought back to life." My voice shook, I couldn't control my emotions.

The look on his face was pained, I could tell he really cared, I kissed him and could feel him shaking. "Please don't let me suffer, just kill me."

He shook his head. "I can't, I don't think I could. I love you and I don't kill people I love."

I sniffed and nodded. "I get it, I couldn't kill you. But promise me one thing."

He nodded. "Anything."

"Don't leave me alone, stay with me." He pressed his forehead to mine. "I promise, not even for a moment. Now we need to get some sleep."

***

When I woke up in the middle of the night, Abbey felt cold. When I pressed my ear to her chest I knew she was gone. I cried against her cheek and laid with her all night.

1 DAY LATER: FRIDAY THE 13TH

I took Abbey's body out back and dug the hole to bury her. I laid her in the coffin and put her radio on her chest, I had the silly sentiment that she would be bored. I contemplated keeping her in the house.  
But she was a normal person, and normal people deserve a burial. She looked so pretty in the coffin. She was pale but other than that she looked just as pretty as she had living.

Rain began to pour as I was lowering her coffin into the hole, I climbed out to get the lid but when I went back into the hole to cover her I stopped.

I couldn't stand the fact this was the last time I would see her face, I didn't have any pictures or anything like I had with mother. I got on my knees in the coffin and pulled her into an embrace, she felt stiff and cold. The rain soaked through my shirt and all I could think about was how alone she would be down here. I kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't deserve to die Abbey."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, then a flash, a deafening bang. Lightning struck so close. Right in  
Front of me, Abbey's radio antenna clutched in her hand began to glow blue with electric. Sparks flew and I shielded my eyes, blinded for a moment. 

Abbey's eyes flew open and she shook as the lightning surged through her.   
She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss before I could comprehend she was moving. She shivered.   
"Let's go Jason, it's freezing out here."  
She acted like nothing had happened, like she'd never died.

I scooped her up, she grabbed her radio and we went in. 

She flopped down on the couch and pulled my hand so I sat next to her. She tried to turn on her radio, it sparked and she dropped it. Then a song played, a song that Abbey knew. 

She looked at Jason "Have you ever listened to The Cure?" 

He shook his head, she smiled.   
"Listen, you should like this."

I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too.   
Thursday I don't care about you it's  
Friday, I'm in love.

He smiled at her, a gurgling laugh coming from him, Abbey hadn't heard that noise in what felt like forever. "I like it."

Abbey sat down on his lap and laid her head on his chest.

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And smiling at the sound  
As sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round

"Me too Jason... Have you heard from mother?" Jason shook his head. "No, not since you died." He grabbed my hand. "I've got all the company I need though. You realize neither of us can die?"

She nodded and pulled his face down to kiss him. "It's wonderful."

Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Jason and Abbey kissed deeply. "It was so dark on the other side Jason."

He shushed her with a kiss. "You don't have to worry about it anymore, you're never going there again. I love you."

She took his face in her hands. "I love you too Jason."

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday, I'm in love

FIN


End file.
